More similar then different
by sirstarscreamfancypants
Summary: Just a ficlet I did on tumblr of a someones oc and mine.


"Hey, I think I found someone who might be able to do the job?"

"Really?!" a voice came over the com-link. "You found someone who'll help me? Who'll fix me?"

He could hear the joy in her voice and he wanted be happy with her but deep down in his spark there was still some doubt of whether or not the mech he spook of was as good as they say.

The mech smiled, "Yeah, I think you'll really like him." he said over the com as he walked along. "I'm going to go see him now to meet up with you. We'll be there later today. Okay?"

"Okay. See you soon then.", and the com was dropped.

Reaching to the city outskirts he transformed and headed south-east. Thinking to himself, "I just hope he's just as willing to help as I hope he is."

* * *

Hexane stood in the middle of primus who knows where, arms crossed and impatiently tapping against the metallic ground. The roar of an engine could be heard from the distance. As the vehicle got closer Hexane turned around to face it. The mech untransformed a little ways from him and started to walk the distance between them.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! You wouldn't believe the traffic to get over here. I-" the mech started but was abruptly cut off.

"It's about time. Honestly, I canceled an important appointment with a patient to come here. I hope what you have to show me is worth my time." Hexane scowled.

The other mech put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. No need to get persnickety. Believe me, what I have to show you, or should I say, _who_ I have to show you is definitely worth the time." The mech gestured to the path they would be taking. "After you."

Hexane looked at him quizzedly. "You better be right," he said doubtfully and without another word they both were off.

It wasn't long before they reached a massive structure. Hexane had seen one of these before and he gad recognized what it was when it first appeared in their view. It was a energon refining plant. There weren't many left after the war. They were either broken down for parts or just stopped pumping energon and were just left for scrap. The amount of effort to bring them back to working order wasn't worth anyone's time anyway. There were better ways now to extracting energon.

"Ah, there she is!", the other mech announced when they had gotten a little closer. "Ain't she a beauty?"

Hexane stopped and looked at the refinery and then back to the mech, dumbfound. "You brought me all this way. Just so you could show me a energon refining plant? I thought you said this was important?". To be fare he should have known. Out of all the mechs Hexane knew, he was the only one he couldn't understand.

The mech stopped and turned to look at him. "Oh but that's where your wrong.", shaking a finger as if to scold him. "It's not what I brought you to show but somebot I brought you to see. Now come.", turning back around continued walking towards the plant with a hop in his step.

When they reached the refinery plant Hexane was surprised to see, well more hear, that the refinery was up and running. As they walked through the plant Hexane took in the things around him. The place was defiantly a fixer-upper. There where wires exposed everywhere, breaks in many of the energon lines leading out, scrap metal laying around. There was one thing Hexane had noticed that had caught his attention. None of the pipes leading out were carrying any energon. So why was the plant running and where is all the energon going?

Before he could get any questions out the other mech lead them to pair of staircases that lead to one of the refineries upper decks. Hexane sighed and started up the long climb up the stairs. When they finally got to the top of the staircase Hexane had to take a second to catch his breath.

"Ain't it a nice view?!", the mech exclaimed looking out over the edge of the plate form.

"If I wanted a nice view I would have looked out my office window. Now where is this bot you wanted to see?"

The mech chuckled "All in do time, Hexane. All in do time." he said and turned to head to a computer module.

"Look if you only brought me here to waste my time, then congratulations you've done it. Now you either tell me exactly why you brought me here or I'm leaving because I have a lot better and more important things to do." Hexane glared at them waiting for them to give him an answer.

The mech turned away from the computer screen to look Hexane in the face. The only sound that could be heard was the quite whining of the pumps from the lower decks of the refinery.

"Look, the thing is I needed you to help me something. I knew if I told you up front you wouldn't have helped. This was the only way to get you here. To help her."

"If someone needed my help why didn't you just tell me in the first place? Why bring me to this refinery plant? Better yet, if a bot needed my help why not let them ask me themselves for help? I just want to know the truth. The whole truth.", there was a bit of anger laced in his words as he tired to keep as level headed as possible.

The mech gave a soft smile, "This refinery isn't what it seems to be. 'It' actually isn't even an 'it' but a she and I think it's best if she told her story from here."

A soft, well spoken voice reverberate through out the entire refinery, "Hello? Are you the one that's going to help me?"


End file.
